1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surface structure. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a surface structure for controlling wetting invasion or retreat.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic view depicting a contact angle between a liquid and a base in prior art. Generally speaking, the contact angle θ* between the liquid 100 and the base 200 is defined by Young's equation:cos θ*=(T2−T1)/T3where T1, T2 and T3 represent the interfacial tensions of base-liquid, base-air and liquid-air interfaces. Taking water as an instance, the contact angle θ* is larger than 90 degrees when the base is a hydrophobic material. Therefore, an interface modifier is required for changing the wettability to meet some industrial purposes. However, the wide use of various interface modifier has been proven to pollute the environment extremely.